


Tea

by ImproperDancer



Series: D&D Original Characters - College AU [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: College AU, D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, Gossip, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImproperDancer/pseuds/ImproperDancer
Summary: Windsor and Jay'lynn are joined for a lunchtime coffee by their favourite Tiefling, Icarus, for whom Windsor receives endless teasing (which he has very much earned). But this isn't a regular lunch date as Icarus has come with some piping hot tea to be spilled.





	Tea

“You’re the gayest boyfriend I’ve ever had” Jay’lynn remarked behind an incredibly amused smile.

Windsor paused mid-wave to give her a tired look and a roll of the eyes before he went back to giving a delicate wave to Icarus as they caught his wave and approached their table.

“Are you going to be able to keep it in your pants or will I have to leave you two to just smash right here in front of me?” Jay’lynn gestured at the table they sat at before she playfully sipped on her tall creamy frappuccino, delighting in the very slight shade of pink Windsor’s cheek betrayed him with.

“Jay’lynn, I swear to the Gods” Windsor said with immense exasperation, half-heartedly attempting to recoil from her linking her arm through his as they sat side-by-side.

“Well if isn’t my two favourite Elves on campus” Icarus’ voice greeted them like a soft and warm hug, their smile wide and more playful than any smile had any right to be. Their pastel pink shirt hung halfway unbuttoned with a glimmer of a gold necklace sparkling in the light “I hope I’m not intruding on an intimate lunchtime date?”

“Not at all” Windsor chirped quickly, lightly swatting a hand vaguely at Jay’lynn who quietly giggled at his rapid response “We’d love to have you join us.”

“Wonderful!” Icarus exclaimed with glee, gracefully setting down across from the two Elves “Jay’lynn, my darling love, I have an incredible gift for you” Icarus said, resting their chin on their hand with a mischievous smile.

Jay’lynn’s eyes lit up and she leaned forward, resting her own chin on her hand as she kept her other arm linked with Windsor “Icarus, sweetheart, have you brought me some tea?”

“Honey, pick up a mug and settle down because I have a whole pot for you” Icarus winked with a wicked smile.

“I’m parched, Icarus, spill it for me.”

Icarus shifted in their seat to cross their legs and lean forward with both elbows on the table as their wrists jingled slightly from the bracelets and bangles adoring them. 

“Well, I’m not one to gossip-“

Windsor snorted indelicately and rolled his eyes at Icarus with a smile “Heaven forbid.”

“Exactly, baby” Icarus grinned “You’ll never catch me spreading rumours, however this tea is boiling and ready to be spilled. As I was saying…”

“As you were saying before my flaming homosexual boyfriend rudely interrupted” Jay’lynn chimed in, placing a hand in front of Windsor’s mouth. Windsor gave an indignant face before taking her hand and kissing the back of it, prompting Jay’lynn to shuffle in her seat moving slightly further into Windsor.

“Yes, before I was rudely interrupted by my husband, I have some fresh goss to dish involving a certain Drow and a large, blue Dragonborn” Icarus punctuated the sentence by biting lightly on his little finger as his chin rested in his palm.

Jay’lynn audibly gasped and a smile spread across her face “No! Kol finally made a move?”

“Oh, honey no” Icarus scoffed, waving at her dismissively “Bless his little goth heart but that boy couldn’t make a move in chess if Tibs was in the same zip code.”

Windsor chuckled softly, still holding Jay’lynn hand at his mouth while she just continued to gape like a floundering fish at the news.

“You are _not_ telling me that Tibs made a move on Kol!” 

Icarus made an overly-innocent shrug and looked away with an exaggerated look of uncertainty.

“Icarus Swiftsilver” Jay’lynn sat fully forward, pulling herself from Windsor who sat forward himself “You tell me right this instant if that buff blue buffoon managed to sweep that goth darling off his feet.”

Icarus, fully enveloped in their role as storyteller, leaned forward and cupped their face in both hands “Well I can’t claim to know everything but last night at Issy’s party, while you two were busy doing the horizontal monster mash-“

Windsor’s composure broke and he snorted again, this time in laughter as Jay’lynn swatted at him lightly across the face “We were having dinner with Windsor’s parents” she tried to say without laughing “But that’s irrelevant, keep going.”

Content with the mischief, Icarus continued “Well, I was minding my own business harassing Talon about Tris when Issy barged over, a little tipsy perhaps, with her eyes the size of the moon as she diverted my attention and what does she present me with? A certain buff blue buffoon approaching a very nervous goth.”

“Did Issy have anything to do with that?” Windsor asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling slyly, knowing full well that someone like Issy had never let Kol live anything down ever.

“I would never divulge such private information” Icarus said with a mock frown as they nodded “But most importantly, Tibs and Kol spoke for a hot seven seconds before disappearing.”

“Together?” Jay’lynn and Windsor asked in unison, leaning even more forward.

“Together” Icarus confirmed with the biggest smile he had worn yet “And I’m no expert- well, I absolutely am, but after Issy eventually stopped squealing Kol made a reappearance trying to pretend that he didn’t have a _truly massive_ hickey on his neck.”

Windsor gave a little giggle while Jay’lynn stamped her feet rapidly and silently squealed herself, shaking her hands in delight.

Icarus giggled for a moment, trying to regain their composure before continuing “And Tibs returned over to Liz a minute after Kol came back and I could see Liz, as what could have only been her asking an inappropriately direct question bless her, and although I didn’t see Tibs’ response he did get a slap on the back from our favourite BLOC.”

“BLOC?” Windsor asked, looking a little confused but Jay’lynn’s hand swatted at him to be quiet.

“Big Lesbian On Campus, now shush I have to know if there’s more” Jay’lynn said, not taking her eyes off Icarus who was practically basking in the attention we was receiving.

Icarus giggled and leaned back in their seat, offering their hands up in surrender “That’s all I have for now my darlings but I will not let this story grow cold, mark my words” they settled in their seat, flicking their long hair over their shoulder.

Windsor shook his head in amusement and put his arm around Jay’lynn as she leaned into him “I can’t believe Kol got propositioned by Tibs, what a twist.” Jay’lynn nodded in agreement, her smile not fading for a second as she delightfully processed the information presented to her.

Icarus gave a small bow from their seat but flashed another wicked grin and leaned back on the table taking an exaggerated pause.

Jay’lynn cocked an eyebrow at them, which they returned and her mouth opened agape again.

“You dot _not_ have more tea!”

“My darling but of course I do” Icarus replied in a song-song tone “And this one involves a young Drow who has seemingly attracted the attentions of not one, but _two_ Tiefling suitors.”

Jay’lynn gasped in absolute delight, lightly shaking Windsor at the shoulder as he bore a smile as broad as Icarus’.

“But I’m going to need to get a coffee before we dive into this tea, my lovelies.”


End file.
